


Breaking the Ice

by Krickis



Series: Who We Become [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krickis/pseuds/Krickis
Summary: The holiday season rolls around, bringing changes in Sunset Shimmer's life. Although she's never been very festive, it is her first holiday with friends, and Sunset wants to make the most of it. But along with new experiences, old memories of a burning cold lake threaten to overwhelm her and her fragile new friendship with Applejack.(Takes place before Rainbow Rocks.)
Relationships: Applejack & Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Who We Become [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Chill

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Cover art by [applejackofalltrades](https://derpibooru.org/tags/artist-colon-applejackofalltrades)

# Breaking the Ice

#### Chapter One

## The Chill

_“I hate you!” Sunset pinned Applejack down and wound up her first for a punch. “I hate your stupid voice!” Her fist collided into the other girl’s face. “I hate that you never leave me alone!” Her hand stung, but she kept swinging. “I hate that I think about you!” The world seemed to shake, but Sunset hardly noticed._

_“Sunset, stop!” Applejack’s words didn’t reach Sunset, who kept up the assault._

_“I hate that you’re so fucking good!” There was a cracking sound, but Sunset ignored it. “I hate that you came back into my life!”_

_Then the ground opened up, and Applejack fell through it._

* * *

Sunset took a deep breath, the cold winter air stinging a little bit. It was only the first day of winter, but everything was already frozen. _‘Just in time for the holidays,’_ she mused.

She thought about going home. She wasn’t too sure what she was doing, anyway. She hated the winter, hated the snow, hated the way the air stung her exposed face. She wasn’t doing anything anyway, just watching the others.

But… ‘the others’ were her friends now. She had friends, and she was supposed to do things with them. Currently that amounted to watching Rainbow Dash show off how fast she could ice skate while Pinkie cheered her on. Fluttershy and Rarity skated around leisurely, carrying a conversation while they glided on the ice.

Meanwhile, Sunset sat on a park bench and tried not to be too miserable just because of the weather. She was with her friends, and they deserved her best. So she forced a little cheer into her voice as she called out, “Way to go, Rainbow!”

Rainbow flashed her a grin, then turned her attention back to the ice.

Sunset smiled to herself, even if there wasn’t really a reason for her to be present. She didn’t ice skate, and she would be warmer in her own house, but maybe that didn’t matter so much. There was something nice about seeing her new friends having fun together, and maybe that was worth putting up with the cold for.

Which wasn’t to say it came easily. It was a lot to take in, even two months since the Fall Formal. Sunset was still getting used to having friends, and sometimes she liked just sitting back and watching. It was easier that way. Today was one of those days.

The sound of crunching snow alerted Sunset that someone was coming up from behind. Considering four of her friends were already on the ice, she had a pretty good guess of who it was.

A guess that was confirmed when Applejack spoke. “Hey, Sunset. Whatcha doin’ over here when everyone else is out on the lake?”

Sunset shrugged. “Not really my thing. Don’t even own a pair of ice skates.”

Applejack took a seat beside her. “Yeah, you might actually have fun, and that would be just awful.”

“Can’t have that, now can we?”

Of course, Sunset liked all her friends. It caught her off guard how much she liked them, actually. She’d spent so long running from friendship, and now suddenly she had her own friend group. It was a major change, even if it was a good one. But while Sunset liked all of them, Applejack was the easiest to talk to. Maybe it was because the others seemed to be walking on eggshells with her, either afraid of saying something that might hurt her feelings, or worse, afraid that she’d retaliate in some way if they did.

Not Applejack, though. “ ‘Course not. What would people say if they knew you were out here havin’ a good time with your friends?”

Sunset grinned as she rolled her eyes. “Probably something like, ‘Hey, where’s that bitch get off having _fun_ after everything she did?’ ”

Applejack nudged her. “Come on, people don’t say things like that.”

“Not around you girls, no.”

For a moment, Applejack just stared at her. Then she sighed, looking down at the snow covered ground. “I suppose I don’t need to ask to know that they _are_ still saying things like that when we aren’t around, huh?”

Sunset frowned. She hadn’t meant to make Applejack worry about her. “A bit, yeah. But it’s not a big deal. I mean, I’m used to it, and I’ve said and done worse things in my Queen Bitch phase.”

“They’ll come around.” Applejack smiled at Sunset, and she knew that her friend really believed that.

Sunset didn’t, but all she could do was keep trying to earn forgiveness from the student body. “Anyway, enough about that. How about you get out onto the ice and see if you can show up Rainbow?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just lookin’ forward to seeing me fall on my ass tryin’.”

Sunset grinned. “I figure I either get to see that or I get to see Rainbow be put to shame. It’s a win-win!”

“Hate to disappoint, but I didn’t bring my ice skates. Guess you’ll just have to deal with me sittin’ on the sidelines with you.”

Well, Sunset wasn’t going to complain about the company. “I guess I could babysit you for a bit.”

“Aww, are you gonna tell me stories about what life was like back in your day?”

Sunset placed her hand on her chin as if in contemplation. “Well, there were a lot more horses around… Less weird hairless monkey things, too.”

Applejack laughed. “That’s it, you’re officially going senile.”

None of Sunset’s other friends would have been able to make jokes like that about her age, since only Applejack knew how old Sunset really was. Which was good, because from anyone other than Applejack, Sunset wouldn’t have appreciated the reminder. Even so, Sunset could only smile when Applejack made the joke. “Yeah, maybe.”

But even if she was okay with the jab, Sunset was relieved when the conversation pivoted, even if the new topic was the weather. “Guess it’ll be a white Christmas this year,” Applejack observed.

“Guess so.” Sunset frowned at the snow all around them. “I’ve never been a big fan of the cold.”

“I remember.” Applejack nudged Sunset. “Although I remember you havin’ fun in it all the same. I’m still ready for a rematch on that snowball fight any time.”

Sunset blushed a little. They didn’t often talk about middle school. “Only if I get Rainbow on my team.”

“Rookie mistake.” Applejack inclined her head towards their friends. “It’s Pinkie Pie ya really want in a snowball fight. That girl will sneak up on ya out of nowhere.”

Sunset didn’t need to see her in action to know that Applejack was right. Even in the snow, Pinkie would find a way to move swiftly and silently.

Applejack bent down to scoop up some snow, packing it into a ball. She threw it at a low hanging tree branch, nailing her target perfectly. “Maybe after everyone’s done skatin’, we can have ourselves a three on three match.”

With the reminder of the farm girl’s perfect aim, Sunset felt like she only had one safe choice. “I’ll pass.”

“Aww come on, it won’t be even teams without you!”

“I guess.” That was true, and Sunset suspected it would be the main reason she joined in if she did. But more likely, she and one of the other girls – probably Fluttershy – would be on the sidelines cheering. That was how team activities usually went. “But they’ll probably be tired out from skating.”

“Fair enough. Gettin’ a little late anyway.”

Sunset nodded. It was a school night, and they would probably want to spend their last bit of time together somewhere warm.

“But come Sunday, it’s goin’ down,” Applejack said smugly.

“Don’t tell me Christmas snowball fights are some sort of Apple family tradition?”

“Nah, it’s just the next time we’ll all be together. You’re comin’ over to Sweet Apple Acres, aren’t you?”

Applejack _had_ invited all her friends over to spend a few hours together before going back to their families, but Sunset hadn’t exactly agreed to go. “I don’t know. Holidays haven’t ever really been my thing.”

“Not even Christmas?”

Sunset shrugged. “Mostly I just tried to stay out of everyone’s way around Christmas growing up. Plus, you know, we don’t have it back home.”

“No Christmas? Well, I guess that makes sense, but it’s weird to imagine.”

Sunset rolled her eyes. “Yeah, no Christians, no Christmas. We have another holiday though, Hearth’s Warming. That’s what we celebrate around this time of year. I never liked that holiday either.”

“Geez, well ain’t you full of cheer.” Applejack slapped her on the back. “Doesn’t matter. Just come ‘round to see everyone.”

That was a little more tempting, but Sunset couldn’t help but think she’d just be in the way. They all actually celebrated this day, some of them for religious reasons, some just because they grew up with it. Besides, she knew she wasn’t really a friend on the same level that all the other girls were.

It didn’t matter. Before Sunset could reply, she was cut off by Pinkie Pie. “Hey, Applejack! What are you doing sitting on the sidelines!”

“Didn’t bring my skates!” Applejack called back. “But y’all have fun, me and Sunset will just warm the bench here!”

Undeterred, Pinkie skated over to the edge of the ice. “How about we switch for a bit? You can borrow my skates and I’ll hang out with Sunset!”

Applejack looked away and adjusted her hat. “I appreciate that, Pinkie, but I’m not sure we’re the same size.”

“I’m sure though! We’re both size eleven!”

Sunset smirked. “How do you even know that?”

“Silly Sunset, I know lots of things about my friends!”

Applejack settled on staring at the ground. “I’m good where I am, Pinkie. Go on and have fun.”

“I can have fun watching everyone,” Pinkie said with a shrug.

Applejack winced and frowned. “Pinkie, I don’t wanna ice skate.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so, silly?” Pinkie laughed and shook her head. “No one’s trying to _force_ you.”

As Pinkie skated off, Sunset turned to Applejack with a smirk. “Don’t tell me you’re skipping out on skating to keep me company?”

“Nah, I’m just… not a fan of ice skating.”

“Huh, thought you liked all this winter crap. Surprised you don’t like it.”

“Yeah, imagine that…”

It wasn’t what she said, it was how she said it. Half grumbled, and she glanced towards Sunset with an expression that was less than kind. It was a look she got a lot from people she’d bullied, but never from Applejack.

It was also a look that made Sunset avert her eyes. They didn’t say anything for a moment, letting the cold that encased them seep into their conversation, freezing it in place. There was the sound of Rainbow loudly challenging Rarity to a race, as well as Rarity’s polite decline, but the sounds only served to emphasize the silence between the two friends.

The worst thing was that Sunset thought she knew what the problem was, but it was something they never talked about. It was the _only_ thing that they never talked about, a day that had been blacked out. A memory too painful to relive by the light of day, which still crept into Sunset’s thoughts when alone at night. She had no doubt it was the same for Applejack.

But now like cracks in the ice, Applejack had mentioned it, and the rest threatened to give way. All Sunset could do was try to get them to sturdy ground before that could happen. “So… what’s Christmas like with your family?”

Applejack was quiet for a moment, and Sunset thought she wasn’t going to go along with the attempt to salvage the conversation. But eventually, she sighed and said, “I don’t know, pretty normal I guess. We sing songs, pass out presents, watch Christmas specials.”

Sunset nodded. She had only ever done that stuff when she was dating Flash, and then it had been with reluctance. Still, she knew that was the normal Christmas experience. “Sounds about right.”

“What about you? You really don’t do _anything_ for the holidays? Not even some celebrations from back where you’re from?”

Sunset shrugged. “No one to celebrate them with.”

Applejack smiled. “Well, what about now? If you let us know your traditions, maybe we could celebrate with you.”

It was a kind offer, Sunset knew, but there was nothing she wanted less. “Thanks, but it just wouldn’t be the same. Besides, if I’m celebrating Christmas with you girls this year, then that’s more than enough holiday cheer for me.”

“Fair enough, I guess.”

They both looked out at the others, who seemed to be getting a little tired. Even Rainbow had taken to leisurely skating around rather than racing everywhere. Before long, they’d come back and all of them would go somewhere to warm up.

The thought should have been reason to smile, but instead it made Sunset frown. She glanced at Applejack. It wasn’t that she wanted to keep spending time one on one together, though she did always enjoy that. No, it was just… something unsaid floated between them, and Sunset didn’t know what to do about it, but she knew that it wasn’t going to get better by having the rest of their friends around.

Proving her right, before Sunset could think of what to do, Applejack stood up. “Think I’m goin’ for a walk ‘round the lake while we wait for the others to finish up.”

“Oh, alright.” Sunset didn’t need to ask to know that Applejack wanted to be alone.

No, not alone. Sunset had never once known Applejack to want to be _alone_. She wanted to be away from Sunset. And when it came down to it, Sunset couldn’t blame her.

She turned back to watch the others as Applejack walked away, feeling somehow colder than before.

* * *

It was good to be home. Not that Sunset particularly liked her house, but it was warmer than it was outside, and Sunset had not enjoyed the rest of their day. She was pretty sure that Applejack hadn’t said another word to her after they left the lake, and took note of how the country girl had specifically sat as far away from her as possible when they went out for hot drinks afterwards.

It was a fair reaction, but it still hurt. From anyone else, it would hardly have been noticeable. Even from her other friends, Sunset wouldn’t really mind if they didn’t feel like talking to her. But from Applejack?

It was fair. Sunset had reminded her of something upsetting, and Applejack had every right to hold it against her. At one time, that was exactly what Sunset had _wanted_. True, she no longer wanted that, but how could she blame Applejack for doing exactly what Sunset had pushed her to do?

She couldn’t. Not Applejack; no, the blame lay elsewhere. This was Sunset’s fault, a testament to exactly how horrible of a person she had been that even her friends had lingering scars from how she’d treated them.

Sunset sighed as she pulled off her helmet. Her bike being parked in the kitchen made for little room to move around, but Sunset didn’t have anywhere else to put it. Besides, she was used to it. She set her helmet on the kitchen table, then pulled off her jacket and tossed it over a chair.

Some holiday this had been… It wasn’t like Sunset had expected much of the day, but she’d had some hopes. Mainly she just wanted it to be a good day with her friends. And it could’ve been, if she hadn’t screwed that up.

But that was what Sunset did. She screwed everything up, even when she was trying to be better. She did her best to keep it from getting to her as she opened her fridge. She looked through it for a moment, wishing she had some alcohol.

Instead, she settled on a bottle of cheap soda. She poured some into a coffee mug, then placed the bottle back in the fridge. She sipped it, noting that it was already going flat, and walked into the living room.

Since she’d seen all the movies she owned more than once and she didn’t have cable, Sunset took a seat at her computer and turned it on. She’d waste a few hours online, then she’d go to bed and try to put this miserable day behind her. She had school in the morning, then work after that, so at least she wouldn’t have to worry about awkward social outings.

Just school. She’d see Applejack there, of course. All the girls met every chance they could – before class, lunch, at the end of the day – but at least those could be managed by utilizing the group. Worst was going to be sixth period, where she and Applejack sat next to each other, and none of the other girls would be there.

Somehow, Sunset was going to have to face Applejack one on one. She knew it wouldn’t really be too bad. Neither of them would bring up anything awkward, and Applejack would be back to being friendly with her by then. But it would be on Sunset’s mind and, she suspected, Applejack’s as well.

While she waited for her computer to load up, she grabbed a book. She’d left it out because she wanted to read it, but she hadn’t managed to bring herself to do it yet. It was an Equestrian classic, something she had taken with her when she ran away through the mirror that fateful day so many years ago. Sunset had read it several times since coming to the human world, though not for years.

After Sunset had found out about Twilight, found out that Celestia had taken a new pupil, she hadn’t wanted anything to do with her former home. But ever since the Fall Formal, learning that _she’d_ been the one in the wrong and that Twilight probably wasn’t so bad as she had always thought, Sunset had wanted to connect with her heritage again, at least a little.

What better day to do it than today? It _was_ Hearth’s Warming day, after all. Sunset hadn’t been interested in celebrating the holiday for so long that she barely remembered that such a time _had_ actually existed. But back then, she was Princess Celestia’s gifted student, and she had thought her life was only going to get better.

She hadn’t thought that she would one day be a whole world away, sitting in a lonely little house where the heat was kept low because Sunset couldn’t afford to turn it up, drinking soda that was going flat, and fighting with her best friend over something that Sunset had done five years ago.

“What happened to me?” Sunset said aloud, mostly because there was no one around to think it was weird that she was talking to herself. If there had been, Sunset suspected they might have answered about how she had done this to herself. She’d been the one to run through the mirror, she’d been the one who pushed everyone away for most of her life, and she’d been the one to start that fight…

It was what Sunset did. She screwed things up.

But… maybe she could do something else now. Maybe it wasn’t enough to just float around with her friends, not causing more problems. Maybe Sunset could be the one who _fixed_ things too.

Her computer was finished loading, but Sunset was already walking away. She downed the rest of her soda, then put the mug in the sink. Her jacket and helmet were nearby, so Sunset threw them on quickly. The department store would still be open for now, but not for much longer. She opened her door, wheeled her bike outside, and ignored the cold as best she could.

This was for Applejack. Sunset had screwed up five years ago, and she’d screwed up again and again by never trying to make things right. If anyone deserved better from her, it was Applejack, and Sunset was going to fix this.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Sunset returned to the lake. She knew she should just go home and try this out tomorrow, but she wanted to get in as much practice as she could. She sat down on the same bench she’d sat with Applejack at earlier in the day, and she pulled her boots off.

It was instant regret as the wind cut through her socks, but she quickly replaced the boots with one of the day’s purchases – the cheapest pair of ice skates she could find. They weren’t anything fancy, and Sunset wondered if a more expensive pair would be warmer, but she really didn’t have money for this purchase in the first place.

Leaving her boots with her bag from the department store, Sunset stepped as well as she could towards the lake. It was weird walking with the ice skates, and she knew it was only going to get weirder once she was on the frozen lake.

She set one foot on the lake’s surface, and it slid away, causing Sunset to fall on her back. She was filled with regret over her decision, but she forced herself to get up. She clenched her jaw, and she thought of Applejack, and that chased the regret away.

It didn’t help her skate any better, though. Sunset had never bothered to learn ice skating, even if Mirror Pool Lake was a common destination once it froze over. She had considered asking her friends to teach her, but on top of being a little embarrassed to admit she didn’t know how, word would get to Applejack if she asked their friends for help.

Counting that night, there were only four days until Christmas. Four days to learn how to skate at least passably, and she had to do it without her friends finding out. It would be tricky, but Sunset owed this to Applejack.

As the night went on, Sunset found herself moving around a little better. She didn’t fall down much, and she was able to sort of move around where she wanted to go. She wasn’t so much gliding on the ice like she’d seen her friends doing earlier in the day as she was shuffling, her blades scraping against the smooth surface.

Still, she couldn’t help but laugh as she started to get the hang of it. It was actually pretty fun, and she was looking forward to when she could do it with her friends. Not until after Christmas though, and before that, she would learn at least the basics.

Not that she had a lot of time to practice tonight. The sun had set while she was out there, and it would only get colder and harder to see. She was in no hurry to break her neck or freeze to death, so she shuffled over to the bench and sat back down on it.

Despite the cold, she felt good. She had made the first step in making things right, and she’d had a little fun while doing it. She pulled off her skates and set them back in the box, one of two identical boxes that each had a pair of skates in them, and she put her boots on.

Once she was done, she picked up her bag and walked back to her bike. It was hard to ride with the bag, but she reminded herself once again that it was for Applejack.

For Applejack. Sunset would do anything for her friend, and this was just something small. Still, small things could reverberate, and Sunset was going to make the most of this one. Come Christmas, the worst part of Sunset’s history with Applejack would finally be put behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story began life as a writing exercise. It was just supposed to be a single scene, just a warmup on writing. It eventually became a oneshot idea, then a two-chapter fic, then finally a three-chapter fic as I was writing it. As usual, I don't know how to do small...


	2. The Freeze

#### Chapter Two

## The Freeze

_Everything was so cold. Applejack had never known anything could ever be so cold. It seeped through her clothes, through her skin, through her soul. All that there was in the world was cold._

_She knew if she closed her eyes, she would die. She could barely form conscious thoughts, but she knew that. She flailed to try and get up, to move through the water, to reach the ice’s surface. She tried, but the only thing she knew was the cold, and that she was going to die._

_Applejack closed her eyes._

* * *

There was something special about Christmas morning. Applejack was seventeen years old, and she still found magic in the day. Spiced apple cider, carols sung with her family, watching them open the gifts she’d gotten for them, and yes, opening the gifts they’d gotten for her. Truly, nothing beat Christmas morning.

She was sitting in Apple Bloom’s room, watching her play the new game that she’d gotten. Applejack played videogames a little with her friends, but she wasn’t as into them as her little sister was. Still, she listened as Apple Bloom explained what had happened in the other games in the series that led to this one. She didn’t have to be interested in the game itself, it was enough that Apple Bloom was interested in it.

“I think there’s a guy behind you,” Applejack offered as Apple Bloom came under gun fire.

“On it.” Apple Bloom, who was much better at these things than Applejack was, spun around and barely had to aim to take down the bad guy gunning for her.

“Nice shot.”

For the next few minutes, Applejack watched as Apple Bloom’s character single handedly took out a whole group of enemies. She would have kept watching for a while longer, but Big Mac appeared in the door frame, leading a couple guests behind him.

“Merry Christmas!” Fluttershy said.

“Oh sweet! You got this game too?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Merry Christmas,” Applejack said. At least Fluttershy smiled at her, Rainbow Dash just had eyes for the TV.

“Hey, you two,” Apple Bloom said. “Yeah, I’ve been following this series since the first game!”

“Scoot over, I can show you all the best stuff in it.”

Apple Bloom laughed. “Didn’t you say you just got it?”

“We opened our presents last night,” Rainbow explained as she took a seat beside Apple Bloom. “I was up like all night playing!”

Fluttershy found her way to Applejack. “How’s your Christmas going?”

“All good here,” Applejack said with a smile. “We opened our presents this morning, and I’ve just been hanging out with Apple Bloom.”

Fluttershy glanced at the TV, but she wasn’t much of a gamer, so she turned back to Applejack after only a moment. “That’s nice. I went to Rainbow’s for Christmas Eve, and we had a really good time. I love all the decorations you put up.”

Applejack nodded. “That’s how Christmas with the Apples always is.”

The four girls all caught up on who got what while Rainbow and Apple Bloom played the game. Before long, Rarity showed up with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, so the four older girls left Apple Bloom’s room for the more spacious living room.

Applejack took a seat on the couch, while Rarity and Fluttershy sat on either side of her and Rainbow took a different seat. Granny Smith was sitting in a rocking chair watching a parade on the TV, but there was no sign of Big Mac. That wasn’t surprising, though; one of his friends had stopped by, so they were likely in the basement.

Fluttershy politely greeted Granny Smith and they made light conversation about the parade she was watching. Applejack asked the others, “Anyone know when Pinkie and Sunset are showing up?”

Rarity checked her messages. “Pinkie sent me a text saying she’d be a little late. Sunset hasn’t mentioned anything to me.”

Applejack nodded. If Sunset was going to reach out to any of them, it would probably be her. Sunset still felt awkward around most of the girls, and Applejack’s outgoing nature and their history meant the two of them connected just a little bit easier than she did with the others.

There was no sense in worrying about Sunset, however. Applejack talked to Rarity about her Christmas, then offered to get all her friends some spiced cider. Rainbow Dash jumped up at the opportunity, and so was enlisted in helping Applejack carry the hot drinks out for everyone.

When they were in the kitchen, Rainbow asked, “So, think Sunset will wanna come?”

Applejack shrugged. “I hope so. It’ll do her some good to be with friends over the holidays.”

“Yeah. To tell you the truth, it’s still a little weird to be friends with her now, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Rainbow frowned as if Applejack had admonished her. “I’m not saying she’s still bad or anything, I like her and all that. I’m glad we’re friends. It’s just… weird, you know?”

Applejack rolled her eyes as she filled mugs with cider. “Rainbow, I get it. Trust me, if anyone has reason to feel weird around Sunset, I know I do.”

“Fair enough.” Rainbow took two of the mugs. “Anyway, I hope she shows. She’s, I don’t know, kinda fun to have around.”

Applejack laughed as she took the other two mugs. “Gosh, such sentimentality. Can’t believe you’re goin’ soft on me, Dash.”

“Shut it!”

Applejack was still smiling to herself as she walked back to the living room. They got there in time to see Rarity answering the door, and a very cold looking Sunset stepped in, giving Applejack another reason to smile. “Well, speak of the devil. Merry Christmas, Sunset.”

“Merry Christmas, AJ,” Sunset said. “And everyone else, of course.”

Applejack handed Sunset one of the mugs, then gave Rarity the other. Rainbow gave her spare to Fluttershy, and kept the other for herself. “Come on in and get warmed up. I’ll be right back with another mug of cider.”

Sunset nodded and took a seat on the couch, making Fluttershy look just a little concerned as she was now right next to the former bully.

Applejack wasn’t worried, though. True, they all felt a little weird around Sunset – there was simply too much history for them not to – but she was shaping up to be a really good friend.

Once she’d filled another mug of cider, finishing it off, Applejack returned to the others. By then, they had switched the parade to a Christmas special that they’d all seen time and again, so they talked over it, speculating on when Pinkie would show up.

Tactfully, no one asked Sunset how her Christmas had been. They all knew she didn’t have anyone besides her five friends, and this was the first they were seeing her over the holiday. For her part, Sunset was mostly quiet as they talked, just listening into the conversation.

“So since Pinkie is tied up…” Rainbow leaned forward and grinned. “How about we start handing out presents?”

“Oh come now, Rainbow,” Rarity cast her a disbelieving glance. “You’ll get your gifts soon enough. I hardly think it’s too much to ask for _all_ of our friends to get here.”

Rainbow sunk back in her chair. “But who knows how long that’ll take!”

“Patience, Rainbow,” Rarity chided. “Besides, it’s not like Pinkie is making you wait on –”

“Bye, Granny, we’re going out to play!” Apple Bloom called as she ran through the room with her friends.

“What’s that?” Granny Smith said, causing Apple Bloom to come to a halt. “You’re goin’ where now?”

“Scoots got a new sled and we’re gonna go try it out!” Apple Bloom said. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Sunset, and she frowned slightly. Her friends noticed where she was looking, then looked at one another. Sunset just turned away.

Granny Smith didn’t seem to notice the slight hostility in the room. “Well, alright, but be back before dinner!”

“We’ll make sure she’s home in time,” Sweetie Belle said, wrapping her hands around Apple Bloom’s arm. She gently pulled her friend, who cast one more untrusting glare at Sunset, then left with her friends.

Applejack let out a small sigh, glad that nothing too bad came of the interaction. Like most of the student body, Apple Bloom still didn’t really trust Sunset. Unlike the rest of the student body, however, Apple Bloom occasionally had to put up with having the terrible Sunset Shimmer in her home, which made her resent the former bully more than most.

Well, as long as Apple Bloom kept things civil, that was all Applejack could ask for. Applejack finished her cider and set the mug aside.

She wasn’t the only one. Rainbow was trying to drain the last few drops out of her mug, which was already quite empty. Applejack smiled. “Sorry, Dash, we got the last of it just now.”

“Aww, phooey, there’s plenty more,” Granny Smith said, rising from her chair. “We jus’ need to make it!”

“Don’t worry about it, Granny! I can handle it.”

“Hmm? Of course you can handle it! You’re gonna go get it from the basement for me.”

Applejack considered pointing out that she could handle making it as well, but she figured Granny Smith probably wanted something to do. Without further comment, she made for the basement.

She heard the men talking as she went down. Caramel was teasing Big Mac about a girl he liked, by the sound of it. Interested, Applejack kept an ear on the conversation.

“Sure, she’s a nice girl, but you need to talk to her to get anywhere,” Caramel said.

“Eyup…”

“Okay, so here’s what you do. Next time you’re delivering apples over that way, you just –”

Big Mac nudged his friend into silence as his head snapped over towards Applejack. “Need somethin’?”

Unfortunately, it seemed Applejack wasn’t going to hear the rest of this conversation. “Just grabbin’ some more cider. You boys want me to bring ya down some?”

Caramel crushed an empty can of beer. “That’d be mighty appreciated.”

Big Mac nodded. “Eyup.”

Applejack grabbed a gallon of apple cider and brought it back upstairs, leaving the men to their conversation. She did hope something would work out with whoever this girl Big Mac liked was. He had never been the best at relationships, being as shy as he was.

But that wasn’t something he needed his sister to pry in, so she put it from her mind as she brought the cider to the kitchen. Granny Smith had already gotten all the spices ready, so Applejack poured the cider into a pot on the stove.

It wasn’t a complicated recipe. The cider was, of course, home made at Sweet Apple Acres, and for the spices they added a few cinnamon sticks, some allspice, whole cloves, a bit of nutmeg, and some brown sugar to bring out the sweetness. Granny Smith added all the ingredients and stirred it together, making the kitchen smell heavenly as it heated up. Applejack had a great love for all sorts of apple products, but spiced cider just might be her favorite.

While they waited for it to cook, Sunset came into the kitchen. Granny Smith grew a little stiff at her appearance – she tolerated Sunset, but she knew from working at the school how much of a bully Sunset had been. Applejack, however, simply smirked. “It’s not ready yet, hold your horses.”

“It’s not that,” Sunset said. “I was wondering if I could show you something outside.”

“Outside? What is it?”

“It’s… well, okay, it’s a Christmas present.”

“Aww, Sunset, you didn’t have to do that.” Applejack couldn’t help but smile warmly. The idea that Sunset would go out of her way to get her a gift really showed how far she was coming in learning friendship.

Sunset just shifted nervously. “I know, but I wanted to. It’s… well, you’ll see.”

“Sure. You said it’s outside? Gimme a minute to grab a heavier jacket, then we’ll head out.”

Sunset nodded. “Alright. Just the two of us though, it’s… kinda personal.”

That really got Applejack curious, so she excused herself from the kitchen and went to her room. She grabbed a heavy winter coat, threw it on, then grabbed a scarf for good measure. She completed the outfit with her usual hat, then put on her boots, and went out to the living room.

Sunset was already by the front door, and she stepped outside when Applejack approached. Rarity took notice. “Is everything alright?”

Applejack flashed a grin. “Yeah, Sunset just wanted to show me something. We’ll be right back. In the meantime, Granny should have some cider ready within a few minutes. Help yourselves if I’m not back by then.”

With that, Applejack left the house. It was a chilly day, but she didn’t mind too much. It was Sunset that always complained about the cold, so if this was something important enough for her to put up with the weather, Applejack certainly wasn’t going to be the one to complain.

Sunset was already rubbing her hands together to generate a little more warmth, though, so they probably wouldn’t be out for too long. “How do ya drive that motorcycle of yours around in the cold?”

“I try not to.” Sunset walked over to the side of the porch and pulled a box out from under a bench. “Especially when I have to carry around boxes like this, but I make do. Merry Christmas.”

Applejack took the box from her. It was wrapped in red paper with pictures of Santa Claus on it. The wrapping wasn’t a pretty job, but that made it all the more endearing. Applejack wondered if this was the first gift Sunset had ever given.

She smiled as she took a seat with the box on her lap. Sunset remained standing, seemingly nervous, as if Applejack was going to decide her gift wasn’t good enough. Applejack cared a lot less about what it was than about what it _meant_ , which was a great deal.

Still, there was no sense in marvelling at the wrapping. Applejack ripped it off, revealing a department store box. “Hmm, feels a little too heavy to be clothes. That’s more Rarity’s thing anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s something else.”

Applejack smiled as she took off the lid, but that smile fell away the moment she saw what was inside. A pair of reddish brown ice skates, nothing fancy, but serviceable. Applejack lifted one up to look at it.

Sunset shifted in place. “I hope they’re the right size, I remember Pinkie saying what size you were, and well…”

Applejack looked at Sunset, unsure what to say. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was a joke, but if it was, Applejack wasn’t laughing. “What…?”

Sunset took a deep breath. “Look, I know why you don’t ice skate. I mean, obviously. But… I want to fix things. I’ve spent the past week learning how to skate, and I thought, I don’t know, we could go together? Just the two of us, so there’s no pressure from any of the others, and… and maybe it could, I don’t know, help bury the hatchet?”

A frown formed on Applejack’s face as she set the skate back into the box. “Sunset… This is…” She shook her head and set the box to the side. “I have ice skates.”

“Oh. I just… I don’t know, I thought –”

“You didn’t think enough.” The feeling of goodwill from the gift was gone. In its place, there was just the reminder of the one day Applejack never wanted to think about again. “So I don’t like ice skating. So what? I don’t have to do every winter activity.”

“I… I know, I just…”

“You just, what? Can’t stand the fact that I maybe still have a reason to be upset with you? Not like it’s only one.”

“No! I just wanted to help!”

Applejack shook her head and gestured at the box. “ _This_ ain’t helpin’, Sunset! And you know, for the record, going out on the ice just the two of us? There’s no way in Hell you’d get me to do that.”

“What?” Sunset blinked and looked as if Applejack struck her. “You can’t think I’d do something like _that_ again!”

“And _you_ can’t think what you did was so easy to forgive! I’m glad we’re friends, Sunset, I really am. But come on now, _think_ about things. What you did, what you _said_ to me…”

“I’m sorry!” Sunset took a step back, bumping into the porch railing. “I didn’t mean to make things worse…”

“Yeah, well, ya did.” Applejack folded her arms, suddenly feeling very cold. “You know, I still don’t even know what’s the truth about that day. Were you really tryin’ to…”

“No!” Sunset threw out her hand. “I lied! Of _course_ it was a lie, I would never… Even at my worst, I would never have done something like that on purpose.”

“You definitely sounded like you’d done it on purpose,” Applejack grumbled.

“That was… that was to push you away, so I couldn’t hurt you anymore! I lied, okay, I was lying! I was lying, I would never try to… to kill you. Even then, I wouldn’t have…”

“Yeah, well yay me. My friend just almost killed me on accident then.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Sunset looked away. “I’m… I’m gonna go. I’m sorry.”

Applejack didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure what _to_ say. All she knew was that some scars didn’t heal so easily, and she didn’t appreciate them being ripped open on a day she was supposed to be spending with loved ones.

Sunset kept her eyes low as she walked away, but she stopped all of a sudden when she reached the porch steps.

“Sunset?” Pinkie said softly.

Applejack winced. The last thing she wanted was to involve their friends in what had happened between them.

“Sorry, Pinkie, I’m… on my way out.” Sunset stepped around Pinkie.

“Oh.” Pinkie must have heard enough about their conversation to know this was a delicate situation, because she held none of her usual pep. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Sunset said. “Merry Christmas.”

With that, Sunset was gone. Applejack didn’t watch, but she heard Sunset’s motorcycle engine start, then heard her drive away.

She heard another sound, too. Pinkie’s footsteps as she walked up to Applejack. “Is that from Sunset?”

Applejack looked off to the side, noticing that she’d left the lid off the box. She quickly put it back on. “Yeah.”

“Is that the reason you two were fighting?”

Applejack plastered a smile on her face. “Don’t worry about it, it’s nothin’. Just some old stuff me and Sunset gotta sort through.”

Pinkie took a seat beside Applejack. “You always were a bad liar, Applejack.”

Unsure of what to say, Applejack just looked down at the floor.

“Sunset has something to do with why you never go ice skating with us, doesn’t she?”

Not seeing a way around it, Applejack just sighed. “Yeah. There was an… accident. When we were in middle school. I… I almost died.”

“That’s horrible!” Pinkie placed an arm around Applejack. “Did… Sunset cause the accident?”

“Yeah. Yeah, she did.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Applejack had enough time to start to feel like a jerk for yelling at Sunset. It _had_ been a stupid idea, but it was a well meaning one. Still, the reminder had hurt, and Applejack was hard pressed to say she’d been wrong to feel that way.

She was going to suggest they go inside, but before she could, Pinkie nodded to the box. “That was a _really_ bad gift, and believe me, I’ve seen my share of really bad gifts. I’ve got the biggest collection of Christmas rocks you’ve ever seen! _Rocks,_ Applejack!”

Applejack couldn’t help but smile a little. “Yeah, not really something I’d see you enjoying.”

“But you know, I know my family means well with their gifts, so I don’t mind. They’re sharing something important to them with me, and that’s special.”

“Not sure this is the same thing.” Applejack lifted the lid of the box so they could both see inside. “This doesn’t mean anything to either of us except bad memories.”

“Or new ones,” Pinkie said. “I think that’s what Sunset wanted.”

“Sure, but…” Applejack sighed. She wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Oh, I understand. Like I said, it was a bad gift. I’m just saying to try and think of it from her point of view.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Pinkie started swaying back and forth, as if sitting in one place for so long was a challenge for her. “You know, when Twilight asked us to look out for her, she didn’t just ask us to be her friend.”

Applejack turned towards her friend. “What d’ya mean?”

“She asked us to _teach_ her about friendship.” Pinkie was smiling, but not her usual smile that could light up the room. In its place, she was wearing a more subdued smile that spoke of something Applejack knew all too well – a challenging, yet rewarding job that lay ahead of them. “Sunset isn’t just bad at gift giving, she’s bad at a lot of things. But that’s okay, that means she has a lot to work on, but she also has us. We’re her friends, but we’re also her teachers. And believe me, she _wants_ to learn. This is proof that she’s trying.”

For the first time, Applejack thought she really saw what Sunset was thinking. It wasn’t just a well meaning gift that had gone awry, it was an attempt from someone who had never done something like this.

Just like the wrapping paper. It had been a mess, with weird cuts and bad folds, but it might have been the first time Sunset had wrapped a present. Well, this might be the first time she tried making amends. _Really_ tried, not just apologized, but tried to do something to make it right.

It was exactly the type of thing Applejack should be encouraging, and correcting when she messed up on. And yet, she had yelled at her. “I think I screwed this up, Pinkie.”

“That’s okay. We just have to figure out how to fix it!”

Applejack smiled, then finally returned Pinkie’s half hug. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let’s go inside and figure this out with the others.”

“That’s the spirit!” Pinkie jumped up, holding out her arms as she practically skipped to the door.

Applejack picked up the box and followed her. They’d all been tasked with teaching Sunset about friendship, but it seemed only Pinkie had really understood what that meant. Well, no more. Applejack had failed today, but she was going to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, Krickis, how does the timeline here link up with Anon-A-Miss?"  
> Well you see, random reader, the trick is that HEY WHAT'S THAT!?  
> *Runs away*


	3. The Thaw

#### Chapter Three

## The Thaw

_Somehow, Applejack was alive. She was so cold that she felt like she’d never be warm again, but she was tucked into a bed with blankets to warm her. She didn’t recognize the room, and she was in someone else’s clothes, but she was alive and she was slowly warming up._

_The door opened, and someone walked in. Her savior walked over to the bed and set something on the table next to it, then spoke quietly. “You awake yet?”_

_Applejack knew that voice. The last thing she could remember before the frozen lake was hearing it yell at her. Now it was soft and full of concern. She looked up at Sunset Shimmer, and she managed to get out, “S-so c-c-cold…”_

_Sunset smiled at that, and Applejack knew it had all been a lie. Sunset hadn’t meant the things she said, the proof shone in her face. Sunset had saved her, and in doing so, she had finally shown Applejack her true colors._

* * *

Most of the time, Applejack tried not to think of that day. But for the past week, it had been on her mind nonstop. She turned over the day and all that it had meant. The fight, she could forgive. Sunset had made things right by going after her. But the things Sunset had said afterwards…

It didn’t matter. Time after time, Applejack reminded herself that Sunset was different now. It didn’t matter what had happened before, they could move on from it.

And their best chance to do that was upon them. It had been a week since Christmas, and no one had seen Sunset. Unlike the other girls, she _did_ have a job, but no one really believed she worked so much that she couldn’t see her friends. No, she was avoiding them, and they all knew it.

More to the point, they knew why. The other girls didn’t know what had happened back when they were in middle school, but Applejack had admitted to getting into a fight with Sunset on Christmas Day. She was grateful when they didn’t pry too much; she didn’t want to involve them in _that_ whole mess.

So they gave Sunset the space they thought she needed, but after a week, it became apparent that it was time to make a move. And they knew just what to do. They’d already planned on having a New Year’s slumber party, all they had to do was make sure Sunset was there and use it to remind her that they were still her friends.

There was only one problem.

“Sunset still won’t answer…” Pinkie reported, frowning at her phone.

“She doesn’t have work again, does she?” Rarity asked.

“Nah, she took off for this sleepover,” Applejack said with a frown. Of course, she had done that before the fight. What if she agreed to pick up a shift just to have the excuse not to come?

“Screw this, I’m just going to go get her.” Rainbow pulled on her coat. “She can’t ignore me when I’m pounding on her door.”

“Uhm, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Fluttershy asked. “If she wants to be alone…”

“If she wants to be alone, she can tell us that,” Applejack asked. “Jus’… don’t _force_ her to come if she don’t want to.”

Rainbow shrugged. “I’m not gonna _drag_ her here. Feel like coming for the ride, Shy?”

Pinkie popped up behind Fluttershy and gently guided her towards Rainbow and the door. “Good thinking! No one could possibly say no to this face!”

Fluttershy giggled. “I guess I could try to convince her to come too. We should all be together for the new year.”

Rainbow tossed Fluttershy her coat, then opened the door while she was putting it on. A cold wind blew into the house, and Applejack couldn’t help but be glad that Sunset wouldn’t have to ride her motorcycle through it.

Once Rainbow and Fluttershy were gone, Applejack turned her attention to setting up the few remaining New Year’s decorations. They were at Rarity’s house, her parents out at a New Year’s party and Sweetie Belle at Sweet Apple Acres with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo for their own sleepover.

“There!” Pinkie said as she finished putting up a streamer. “This place is looking pretty darn good!”

“I must say, I agree,” Rarity said. “I can hardly remember the last time my house looked so festive!”

Applejack, finished with her own decorations, took a seat on the couch. “I reckon we did a good job here.”

“And I bet Sunset will love it!” Pinkie said.

“I don’t know that Sunset cares much for this sort of thing,” Rarity said, taking a seat beside Applejack. “But I do hope she enjoys the night. Does anyone know if she’s ever been at a sleepover before?”

“I dunno, but I’d put money on this bein’ her first,” Applejack said. It was no secret that Sunset hadn’t had friends before them, so Applejack couldn’t think of whom she might’ve had sleepovers with.

“Then we’ll just have to make sure it’s extra special for her!” Pinkie declared.

“Of course,” Rarity said. “So, er, how do we do that?”

Everyone looked at one another, waiting for one of the others to answer. Eventually Pinkie spoke up. “Well, I don’t actually think she wants to be the center of attention. She always sits everything out, so maybe she just likes to watch?”

Applejack nodded. “I think we might overwhelm her if we try to make her do a bunch of stuff. Best to just let her decide what she wants to do.”

“Fair enough,” Rarity said. “I do hope she’ll let me do her makeup later, though. It’s really not fair how pretty she is, and I would love for the chance to help make her shine.”

“I don’t think Sunset cares about makeup,” Applejack said.

Rarity blinked. “Applejack, darling, Sunset wears makeup every day. You’ve never noticed?”

Applejack cocked her head to the side. “Nope. Guess I never paid much attention.”

Pinkie giggled. “Maybe Rarity’s paying attention for other reasons.”

Rarity blushed, the red showing very clearly through her snow-white skin. “Now now, just because I can appreciate feminine beauty doesn’t mean I have eyes for Sunset or any other girls.”

Pinkie wrapped her arms around Rarity. “Aww, I’m just teasing! Besides, you’re right! Sunset is _so_ pretty!”

Rarity cupped Pinkie’s face in her hand. “Perhaps while we wait for the others, I could do your makeup? And Applejack’s as well, of course!”

“Of course!” Pinkie said.

Applejack chuckled. “What for? We ain’t goin’ anywhere?”

“No, but we can still look our best!” Rarity led Pinkie into her bedroom by the hand, and Applejack followed so as to not be alone. Rarity sat Pinkie in front of a mirror, but had her face away from it so Rarity could get to her features.

“Now hold still, Pinkie dear, and I’ll make your natural beauty shine through!”

Pinkie blushed a little. “I don’t think I have that much natural beauty…”

Rarity frowned. “Pinkamena Diane Pie, you are positively gorgeous! Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed?”

“Best listen to her, Pinkie,” Applejack said as she took a seat on Rarity’s bed. “I reckon she’s the expert in these things.”

Pinkie smiled, but she held still so Rarity could work. For her part, Applejack had no idea what was going on. She occasionally humored Rarity by letting her fashion-forward friend do her makeup, but she didn’t care much for it one way or the other.

Still, she could admire a job well done. As Rarity worked, even Applejack could tell that Pinkie’s face transformed. Not so much as Applejack might have noticed normally, she didn’t exactly go through a movie star transition. Rarity’s work was more subtle, just emphasizing what was already there.

Which suited Applejack just fine, since they were insistent that she go next. “I don’t know about this…”

“Oh come now, Applejack,” Rarity said as Pinkie admired her reflection. “It’s all in good fun!”

Applejack rolled her eyes, but she yielded. She swapped places with Pinkie, sitting in front of the mirror so Rarity could work her magic.

She sat still and listened as Pinkie and Rarity commented about how pretty she was, and she suppressed further eye rolls at every comment. She knew they were just saying that because they were her friends and wanted her to feel good about herself, but she appreciated the sentiment.

While they were working, the others came in. “Got her to come after all,” Rainbow declared proudly.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Sunset said. “So what’s everyone up to?”

Pinkie jumped to her feet. “We’re doing makeovers! Wanna join?”

“Er, maybe another time,” Sunset said.

“Oh, I’d love one,” Fluttershy said.

Rarity giggled. “I knew I could count on you, Fluttershy. Maybe we can get Rainbow and Sunset to agree by the end of the night.”

“Pass,” Rainbow said.

Rarity finished up Applejack’s makeup and spun her around to look in the mirror. It did always impress her to see what Rarity could do to her face. She was a farmer at heart, and she didn’t mind that her looks matched her profession. She was plain, but that was okay with her. But once in a while, with Rarity’s help, Applejack was reminded that she could be pretty too.

“Wow, Rares,” Applejack said, a smile forming on her ruby red lips. “You did a great job.”

Rarity giggled. “So who’s next? Fluttershy?”

Applejack stood up so Fluttershy could take the seat. She went back to the bed, where Pinkie was lying down on her stomach with her feet up in the air.

“Wow, you look so pretty!” Pinkie said.

“Thanks, Pinkie,” Applejack said with a slight grin. Even if Pinkie was just saying that because they were friends, Applejack _felt_ pretty. At least a little.

“Maybe after this we can play Rock Star?” Rainbow said, referring to the videogame she’d brought.

“I’m game,” Applejack said.

“I call drums!” Pinkie chimed in.

“Rock Star?” Sunset asked.

“It’s a music game,” Rainbow explained. “You play with plastic instruments, and I have a full band set. It can have guitar, bass, drums, keyboard, and vocals.”

“We’ll have to take turns a bit,” Applejack said. “But five of us can play at a time, so it’s a little easier to play in groups than some other games.”

“I don’t mind sitting out,” Fluttershy said.

“Shush,” Rarity chided. “You’ll make me mess up.”

“I’m gonna go get the game set up!” Rainbow said, running out of the room. Applejack suspected that had as much to do with avoiding a makeover as it did with getting the game ready.

“Sure you won’t let Rarity do your makeup?” Applejack said, turning to face Sunset.

Sunset looked away, seemingly unwilling to meet eyes with Applejack. It was the first time they had seen each other since the fight. “I’m sure. Besides, we wouldn’t want to keep Rainbow waiting.”

Applejack grinned. “Speak for yourself, making Rainbow wait for things is a favorite pastime of mine.”

“I heard that!” Rainbow called from the living room, causing Applejack and Pinkie to laugh.

Sunset glanced at Applejack, then blushed. “You, uhm, look nice, by the way.”

Applejack smiled. “Thanks, Sunset.”

“Doesn’t she though?” Pinkie sat up so she could wrap an arm around Applejack. “I’m super jealous!”

“Now now, Miss Pie, you look quite lovely in your own way,” Rarity said. “There! What do you think, Fluttershy?”

Fluttershy looked at her reflection. “I love it. You always do such a wonderful job, Rarity.”

Rarity giggled. “Thank you, darling.”

“Want me to do yours?” Fluttershy asked. “I don’t think I’m as good as you, but I could try.”

“Oh nonsense, you always make me look gorgeous when you do my makeup!” Rarity swapped places with Fluttershy, ready to get her own makeover.

“Come on!” Rainbow said as she appeared in the doorway. “We should play first!”

Rarity rolled her eyes. “Okay, but don’t think we’re done here! I won’t rest until I get you in this chair, Rainbow Dash!”

Rainbow laughed as she walked back to the living room. “Yeah, have fun trying to do mine while I’m asleep, ‘cause that’s the only time you’re gonna get me to sit still for it!”

Rarity looked around devilishly. “Well, she did say to…”

Sunset snickered. “Okay, I’m _so_ here for that.”

With their secret plan made, the girls all went to the living room. Since Pinkie had called the drums and Rainbow claimed the guitar, they figured out who would play what of the other instruments.

“I have always wanted to try the keyboards on this thing,” Rarity said. “I did take some piano lessons, it would be interesting to see how it stacks up to the real thing.”

“I think I’ll just sing, if that’s okay,” Fluttershy said. “I, uhm, I don’t think I’d be very good at the instruments.”

“That leaves the bass,” Applejack said. She turned towards Sunset. “You wanna play?”

“No thanks, I’ll just watch. You go ahead.”

Applejack was going to insist Sunset take a turn, but then she remembered what Pinkie had said about how Sunset seemed to like sitting back and watching. She shrugged it off, strapped the plastic guitar around her shoulder, and stepped up to play.

* * *

Rainbow was snoring, blissfully unaware of how pretty Rarity had made her look. The other girls just snickered to themselves, looking forward to when she’d wake up in the morning.

“You don’t think she’ll be upset, do you?” Fluttershy asked.

“I hope so,” Applejack said with a smirk.

“Aww, she’ll be fine.” Pinkie waved her hand dismissively. “Dash loves a good prank, even if it’s on her.”

“Hmm?” Rainbow muttered.

The other girls looked to each other and barely held in their laughter, then they dispersed so as to not wake up Rainbow.

Fluttershy stretched. “I think I’ll get to sleep as well.” She stretched out on her sleeping bag, which was next to Rainbow’s. “Good night, girls.”

“Yes, I think I’ll join you.” Rarity walked over to her bed and lay down on it. “Good night, everyone.”

The others echoed the sentiment, then left the bedroom so as to not disturb them.

It had been a good night. They’d played Rock Star for a while, then put on a movie. Rarity finally convinced Sunset to accept a makeover, and she’d gotten Pinkie and Fluttershy to try on some different outfits she had on hand. They’d stayed up past midnight, celebrating the new year by popping open a bottle of Sweet Apple Acres sparkling cider.

Then about an hour after that, Rainbow had been crashing from too much sugary junk food, and she’d passed out before anyone else. Really, she should have known better.

And now, Applejack, Pinkie, and Sunset made their way to the kitchen. Pinkie pulled out a few of the cans of soda she had brought for the party from the fridge and passed them around, which they accepted with thanks.

“I’m glad we did this,” Applejack said. “Been too long since all of us have had a sleepover like this.”

“Guess that’s probably my fault,” Sunset said. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Pinkie said. “All that is in the past now!”

Sunset just sipped her soda in silence.

Applejack did the same. She wanted to agree with Pinkie, but they hadn’t found a way to talk about the fight yet, and Applejack was walking on eggshells around Sunset as a result.

At least Pinkie managed to keep the conversation going. “Besides, it was never _all_ of us before! I’m glad you showed up, Sunset.”

“Yeah, well… You sent _Fluttershy_ to convince me to come. I can’t say no to that.”

Applejack laughed a little. “We’ll have to remember that. She can be our secret weapon next time you get all stubborn.”

“Now that’s just not fair.”

“All’s fair in friendship,” Pinkie said.

“I don’t claim to be an expert on friendship, but I doubt that,” Sunset said, but she was smiling as she did.

It was as good of a time as they were likely to get to talk about the fight, even if Pinkie was there. Still, Applejack wasn’t sure what to say. Maybe if it were just the two of them she could figure it out…

It seemed Pinkie had similar thoughts. She looked meaningfully at Applejack, then stretched and let out a yawn. “I think I’m more tired than I thought I was. I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Oh, I’ll come with,” Sunset said, chugging the rest of her soda.

“Er, Sunset,” Applejack said before she could stop herself. “Maybe we should talk first?”

“Oh. Right…” From the look of her, Applejack might as well have told Sunset that she was being fired as their friend.

“Don’t stay up too late!” Pinkie said as she walked off to the bedroom.

Applejack waited until Pinkie was gone, then sighed and turned to Sunset. “I… wanted to say sorry for actin’ like I did.”

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Sunset asked in disbelief. “I’m the one who fucked up…”

Applejack shook her head. “Look, Sunset… it was a bad idea, but you meant well. I knew that, and I just… Point is I shouldn’t have yelled at you over it. And some of what I said, well… it wasn’t nice.”

“But it was what I deserved.”

“That ain’t how friendship is supposed to work.” Applejack looked off to the side, where she could see snow falling from the window. “If you do something that I don’t like, I’m supposed to tell you straight _without_ turning it into a fight, _especially_ if I know your heart was in the right place.”

“Still, I was stupid. I shouldn’t have thought you’d want to do something like that with me.”

Sunset had her hands folded on the table, so Applejack reached out her own hand to put on top of Sunset’s. “Listen… What happened that day, it still hurts sometimes. But… but I know you’re trying to be better. No, I know you _are_ better than that now. You’re doing so well, and I guess that’s why I forgot how new all this was.”

“I just… I don’t know what to do…” Sunset had her head bowed, staring at their hands together. “I keep saying I’m sorry, but I want to do more than that. I want to do whatever it takes to make things right.”

“But that’s just it, Sunset, none of us are asking you to do anything.”

“Sometimes… I kind of wish you would.” Sunset chanced a look up. “I don’t know, make me work for you on the farm, or help with your school work, or just… something. Let me _do_ something to make things right!”

“Maybe it’d be easier if it worked like that, but it don’t.” Applejack shrugged. “If I made you work for me to get back at you for all the things that happened, well… we wouldn’t really be friends, would we?”

“I don’t know. You’re the friend experts…”

Applejack smiled a little. “If I was such an expert, I wouldn’t have blown up on you. And on Christmas Day of all times…”

Neither of them said anything. Sunset kept looking at their hands, so Applejack left her hand in place. She had just meant for the touch to be a small motion, just a quick thing before she took her hand back, but the way Sunset looked at her hand made Applejack feel like this meant more to her than it did to Applejack.

Then it occurred to her that Sunset didn’t have any family, and only had a few friends that were all still a little standoffish around her. The Apple family was so big on affection that Applejack had grown up taking it for granted, but that was something Sunset had never had.

Hoping she wasn’t wrong, Applejack took her hand back and stood up. She walked around the table to stand beside Sunset, then put her arm around her. Sunset went stiff at the touch, but she let Applejack guide her into the hug.

“We’re all jus’ tryin’ our best,” Applejack said. “And sometimes, we all mess up. We both messed up a little the other day, but it’s okay. We can do better now.”

Sunset took a deep breath, then put her arm around Applejack. “Thanks, AJ.”

Applejack smiled. She wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought they’d managed something special. This was more than an apology, it was a promise. And perhaps most of all, there was something else. “You know, this just goes to show somethin’. We’re friends through and through now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s easy to be friends with someone who never screws up, but this proves that even if we hurt each other, we’ll work it out.”

“I’d rather be the kind of friend who never hurts you again…”

“I know, but making mistakes… that’s just part of bein’ human, ain’t it?”

Sunset smirked. “You know I’m not human.”

“And you know what I mean.”

“Still… I’m sorry. Not just for Christmas, but… for everything I did. Everything I said. I thought I was trying to protect you from me, but… there was no excuse.”

Applejack let the apology sink in for a moment. Because they never talked about that day, Sunset had never apologized for it either. She had thought that was what she wanted, but now… “Thank you, Sunset. And I accept your apology. It’s… kind of a lot to forgive…”

“I know, I understand…”

“But I want to move on from it. I don’t know how I feel about all that, and maybe I never will, but… I don’t hold who you were then against who you are _now_.”

“Thanks, AJ.” Sunset pulled away and looked up. “So, uhm… How about tomorrow we finally have that snowball rematch?”

Applejack smiled, seeing Sunset’s offer for what it was. Sunset hated the snow, and would rather stay out of it if she could. But she knew this was an olive branch, and Applejack accepting it would mean a lot towards making things okay between them again. “Alright, but don’t expect me to hold back.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sunset said.

Applejack stretched. “What do ya say we join the others?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Sunset stood up. She cast Applejack a weird look. “Uhm, Applejack?”

“Yeah?”

“I just…” She shook her head. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Applejack elbowed her gently. “Aww come on, say what’s on your mind.”

Sunset blushed. “I just… wanted to say I’m glad we’re friends. It… it means a lot to me.”

“That’s it?” Applejack wrapped an arm around Sunset, who did likewise. They walked together to the bedroom. She shook her head and smiled. “Me too, partner.”

The others were mostly sleeping, except Pinkie, who was only pretending to sleep and snoring a little too loudly as she did so. Applejack had to wonder how much of that she’d listened into.

Sunset carefully stepped over Pinkie to get to her sleeping bag, then lay down in it. Applejack’s was over by Fluttershy, but she decided a change was in order. She picked up her sleeping bag, then carefully stepped over Pinkie and Sunset, setting her sleeping bag down on Sunset’s other side.

“What are you…?”

“Nothin’.” Applejack smoothed out her sleeping bag, then climbed in it. She looked at Sunset, whose confused expression was visible even in the low light. “Good night, Sunset.”

Sunset smiled at her. “Good night, Applejack.”

Since Sunset’s hand was up by her pillow, Applejack reached out her own hand and put it on Sunset’s. They didn’t say anything else to each other, but Applejack knew she appreciated the gesture.

She closed her eyes, and she felt warm. It was the start of a new year, and she was with all of her friends. There was nothing else in the world she could ask for, so she gave Sunset’s hand a gentle squeeze, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending picture by [applejackofalltrades](https://derpibooru.org/tags/artist-colon-applejackofalltrades)
> 
> Thank you for reading my holiday story even though it's January! And after I promised I was done doing these stories that take place in the past and all that...
> 
> Well, the next fic is progressing the storylines. It's called Coda and it's about human Fluttershy after Thicker Than Water and The Open Road. Expect it at the usual time next week!
> 
> I have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/MzptPj4) if anyone wants to come hang out :ajsmug:
> 
> Feel like supporting what I do? [Patrons](https://www.patreon.com/Krickis) get early access to my stuff, and I have a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/krickis) if you feel like making a one time donation :scootangel:


End file.
